


Anxious

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Derek doesn't understand why Eric is always so paranoid and anxious and Eric just wishes he understands. But Eric should be more careful with his wishes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Anxious

It was early in the morning and Derek, Randal, and Eric were working their shift at the Derek Derekson Charity Warehouse, but Eric already wanted to hide in his bedsheets until the sun goes away. It was another one of those days, where his anxiety started to act upon him, making him paranoid. He barely got any sleep that night, just tossing and turning in his bed, thinking on how much he’s gonna fail or mess up his lines for the Commerical shooting at noon, leaving him sleepy and exhausted. He couldn’t stop sweating and had heart palpitations all morning. Now he was having trouble at the cash register, dropping some items that were made of glass, accidentally scanning the same thing five times, and having to deal with not so nice customers.

At the moment he was ringing up a woman’s thing when he dropped all of her things behind the counter, causing her to look at him with such disdain. He sighed, beginning to tremble. “I-I am s-so sorry ma'am I-I-.”

“Just pick it up please.” she snapped, causing him to flinch as he quickly nealed down, picking the things up.

“Can this line go any faster?!” Eric heard someone snap causing his heart rate to rise. He wanted to run out of the store when-.

“What’s going on Eric?” Derek asked watching as Eric jumped, clutching the bag looking at him with wide eyes. He then looked at the line, seeing that it was all the way to the door, causing him to turn to Eric. “Why is it taking ya this long?”

“I-I-I’m s-sorry I-I j-just-.”

Derek just sighed gently taking the bag away from him. “It’s fine, I’ll do it just can you restock what’s on this list please?” he asked.

“I don’t know might take him till dinner time to finish one box!” someone commented in the line, letting out a laugh afterward, causing Derek to roll his eyes and for Eric to look down in embarrassment.

“One more word out of you, and I’ll drag you out of this store by the ear!” Derek snapped, pointing at the man, who just jumped, looking at him in shock.

“Sorry sir.” the man whispered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Derek just huffed, handing Eric the list. “Just start with the isles in the far left, Randal’s covering the right.”

“Th-Thank you p-pops,” Eric whispered as he clutched the lists, walking around the counter, ignoring the customers that were starring at him, probably murmuring to themselves on how much he sucked at his job.

Derek just watched as he walked away, causing him to sigh, shaking his head as he handed the bags to the woman. “I don’t get him sometimes.” he sighed to himself, beginning to ring up the next person.

Eric was restocking the dog collars, hanging them up on the shelves, making sure the boxes are empty before moving onto the next item on the list, which now he had to restock shirts. He picked up a box of shirts, walking out of the aisle when he saw a group of men, laughing and carrying on, throwing a ball at each other, which causes one of the men to run into the bennies, causing all of them to fall to the ground. In a panic, he walked out. “H-Hey y-you g-guys can’t be doing th-that in-.” he paused as they all turned to him, their smiles leaving their faces, causing him to tremble.

“I’m sorry did you say something, cripple?” One with black hair asked, causing the others to laugh.

Eric began to sweat, clutching the box tightly, trembling as two of them began to walk around him, looking at him with harsh glares. “Y-You c-can’t play with th-that in h-here-.”

“Wh-Why n-n-not?” the man teased, beginning to walk toward Eric. “It’s just harmless fun.”

“I-I’m sorry b-but my pops s-said th-that-.”

“Are you gonna listen to everything your daddy tells you? Aren’t you a grown man?”

“I don’t know Jake, does a grown man carry around a tiny blanky?” One of the men laughed, snatching Eric’s handkerchief from his pocket.

Eric gasped, dropping the box, trying to snatch it from the man only for him to throw it to the other friend. “W-Wait n-no!” he said, trying so hard to grab or catch the handkerchief but the other man threw it to Jake who caught it, all of them laughing at him. “G-Give it b-back!”

“Or what, cripple?” Jake suddenly snapped, getting into Eric’s face, who flinched, cowering slightly as he began to walking forward, causing Eric to back up, his back hitting the wall as the others began to corner him. “You gonna run to pops?”

“He doesn’t have to.”

Eric slowly turned to see his dad, Derek standing to the right of him, glaring at the man named jake who just rolled his eyes, slowly turning to him.

“I believe you have something that belongs to my son.” Derek simply said, watching as Jake turned to him.

“Oh what this?” He asked holding up the cloth, smiling as Derek looked from him to the yellow cloth. “Is this his little blanky.”

“It’s not a blanket, it’s a handkerchief, now I know someone like you and your ninnyhammer friends just learned how to fucking read not two weeks ago, but even I expected you to know that,” Derek growled, watching as their smiles fell, all of them glaring at him in anger. “Now you either give the handkerchief to me or my boy and get the hell out of my store.”

Jake only shrugged, turning to the others who just grinned before he turned around, forming his hand into a fist, trying to hit him in the jaw, only for Derek to catch it twisting his arm behind his back and slamming his chest into the wall, pressing his arm against his back, putting him into a hold that he couldn’t break from. Eric watched in shock, the other two looking at him in shock as well, as Jake tried to break from the hold but he couldn’t.

“Now, I’m gonna say this one last time, or I’m gonna beat your sorry ass into a pulp and let your coward ass friends watch,” Derek growled. “Give me the handkerchief… and get the hell out.”

Jake only growled, holding out the yellow handkerchief out, causing Derek to snatch it, before letting him go. He only glared at Derek and his boy, watching as Eric flinched, but Jake just backed up, holding his shoulder, pointing at Derek. “This ain’t over old man.” the man growled, before backing up. “Gage, Walt, let’s go,” Jake said as he turned around heading for the doors, his friends following close behind.

Derek only huffed, before turning to Eric, holding out the handkerchief. “You need to learn to stick up for yourself, Eric.” He whispered watching as Eric took the handkerchief looking at the ground, unable to make eye contact with his dad. “I’m not always gonna be around to fight your battles for you.”

“I-I’m s-sorry p-pops th-they’re were j-just too m-many and I-I got s-scared and I l-locked up I-I-.”

Derek just sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand, squinting his eyes shut. “Forget it just… just finish restocking and then we’ll close up and head home for the shooting.”

“B-But… wh-what if I-I mess up my lines again?” Eric sighed, causing Derek to sigh once more. “Or wh-what if I-I pass out in front-.”

“Eric we’ve been through this. It’s just a few simple lines, you studied them didn’t you?” Derek asked sternly.

“O-Oh f-front to back b-but… wh-when everyone is-is starring at m-me, and the l-light it m-makes me sweaty and wh-what if I f-forget my lines and-.”

“You are worrying over nothing Eric,” Derek whispered, watching as Eric looked down at his handkerchief, holding it tightly. “Look, I’m sure you’ll be fine, just finish restocking and I’ll close up okay?”

“Y-Yes pops,” Eric whispered as he walked away, beginning to pick up the beenies that were knocked over.

Derek watched him for a second before he turned away with a sigh, heading for the cash register.

After restocking and closing up the shop, Derek, Eric, and Randal hopped into the car, driving to the Ego Inc. After a few minutes of driving the finally arrived, all three of them getting out of the vehicle, heading for the building.

“Hey, Eric.” Randal smiled, wrapping his arm around his younger brother, who just half-smiled at him. “You excited for the shoot?”

“I-I’m n-not gonna lie I-I’m k-kind of nervous,” Eric whispered, making sure that his dad didn’t hear that.

“Don’t worry, Eric you got this.” Randal smiled, ruffling Eric’s hair, causing Eric to chuckle as they walked on, seeing Ed walk past them. “Sup Ed?” Randal smiled.

“Howdy Randal, Eric.” he smiled watching as they waved at him, before heading to Derek, who was looking down at his clipboard, causing him to smile, walking up to the salesman. “Hey darling,” he whispered as he walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Hey, dear.” Derek sighed, leaning into his kiss as he looked down at his clipboard. “How long do we have to record?”

“Dark said you have 15 minutes because after Bim’s has a show, so only two can record and the other can record tomorrow or the next day,” Ed answered as they both began to walk toward the Inc.

“Okay, I’ll Eric and Randal go, cause I still got to study the lines, Bim still hasn’t given me my script,” Derek whispered, as he looked ahead. “Let’s hope Eric can get through his lines this time.”

“Ah, is it one of his days?” Ed asked, looking at Eric. “Poor boy’s so anxious all the time.”  
“Yeah too anxious for his own good.” Derek sighed, shaking his head. “I just don’t get him sometimes.”

Ed turned to him, looking at him with a frown, before giving him a grin, nudging his shoulder. “How’s about we head in, hmm?” he asked, receiving a nod from Derek, both heading into the building.

After a while, Randal had already finished his recordings, him and the Jims looking over the footage as Eric practiced by himself, looking into the mirror in the makeup room. At this point sweat was just beating down his forehead, causing him to wipe it with his handkerchief, looking into his wide nervous eyes through the mirror as he tried to speak his lines, only to mess them up. “I’m Derek Ericson.. da- Dere-NO uh… I’m E-Eric Derekson, here at Eri- shoot n-no.” Eric sighed, leaning on the mirror with a groan, his eyes closed. “Wh-Why can’t I do this?” He whispered before lifting his head. “I’m E-Eric Derekson… h-here at Derek Derekson’s harity chare house, ugh!” He went to speak his lines again when he heard a knock causing him to jump.

“Eric you’re on in three,” Derek called out as he walked away, heading for the stage.  
Eric gulped, looking from the door to the mirror, looking at himself one last time. “You can do this… you can do this,” he whispered, before pushing away from the mirror, walking out of the makeup room, heading for the stage.

Everybody was running around, making sure everything was set while, Eric was waiting on the stage, holding onto his handkerchief for dear life, watching as the Jims set up the camera, before turning his head to see, Ed, Randal, and his father watching him, Ed giving him a smile, while Randal gave him a thumbs up. He then turns to his father who only gave him a nod, his arms cross, waiting for the camera. Eric only gulped, flinching as the lights turned on, blinding him for a second.

“Okay, we are rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… action,” Jim yelled as he aimed the camera at Eric.

At that moment, Eric froze, staring at the camera with wide eyes. He stared at it for a long time, before he cleared his throat, wiping the sweat off his head. “I-I-I’m Derek- Eric Derekson… h-here a-at hari-charity.. charity…” Eric began to lock up, the words unable to leave his mouth, choking him up as he turned to the others, able to see the worry in Ed and Randal’s eyes, he then turned to his father who rolled his hands, telling him to say his line. “I-I’m… I’m..” Eric began to sweat more, his heart rate begins to rise, a little voice in his head making him feel worse.

You’ll ruin it. Your father will be embarrassed by you. They are laughing at you.

Eric began to tremble, able to feel their eyes on him, burning his skin like a laser. Able to hear their murmurs and laugher. He couldn’t take anymore so he bolted off the stage, running through the doors that entered the hall.

“Oh shit.” Derek sighed as he began to follow Eric. “Cut the film!” he said as he ran out the doors, heading into the halls.

Eric stopped in the hall beginning to pace holding his handkerchief tightly, shaking his head as the voices began to flood his mind.

You’ve done it now. You missed your shot. Can’t even speak your simple lines.

“P-Please stop.” Eric whimpered squinting his eyes shut as he grabbed at his head.

Derek finally found Eric, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Eric… Eric, what the hell was that? You just got a few simple lines it shouldn’t be that hard.” Derek said, trying to get his attention but Eric squints his eyes shut.

“I-I-I c-can’t do it.” Eric whimpered, holding his handkerchief close.

“What do you mean you can’t do it? It’s just a few lines!” Derek snapped. “Why are you so afraid of everything?”

“Mr. D, that’s not what he needs right now,” Randal said as he ran up, taking Eric from Derek, holding him by the shoulders gently. “Hey, buddy. It’s gonna be okay.” Randal whispered, beginning to rub his shoulders. “Focus on my voice, just breathe with me. Do the breathing technique Dr. Plier taught ya, okay?”

Eric gave him a nod, holding onto his arms for support, beginning to breathe in for four seconds, holding it in for seven and exhaling for eight seconds. He kept on doing this for a few seconds, feeling his heart rate slow down, the voices dying down. After finally calming down, he saw Randal was in front of him, holding him steady while Ed and Derek looked at him, Ed looking at him with a sympathetic frown while Derek looked slightly tired, letting out a sigh as he rubbed his face. “P-Pops I-I’m so s-sorry I-.”

“It’s… it’s fine Eric just… just wait with Randal in the car while I finish up here… you can film with me in a couple of days, that can give you some time.” Derek sighed rubbing his temple with his hand.

Eric only frowned, as he cast his head down, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he and Randal walked past Derek and Ed. “It’s okay buddy. You’ll do better next time.”

Ed watched as the two teens head down the hall, before turning to a stressed-out Derek. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “You okay?”

“I just don’t get him sometimes. What’s so bad about a few lines?” Derek whispered, before looking up at his boyfriend. “Did you drive up here? or do you need a ride?”

“I can ride with you darling.” Ed smiled, letting Derek walk ahead of him, his smile turning into a frown. He let out a sigh as he followed him out of the hall.

After cleaning up and loading up the film that Randal recorded, all of the egos that were there started to head home to the Ego Manor. After parking their cars into the drive-through, Eric quickly hopped out of the car, quickly heading into the house with his head down, unable to see Dark, Wilford, and Marvin walk out of the front door. The Septic egos were renovating their cabin and needed a place to stay so Dark aloud them to stay in their guest bedrooms until their cabin was done. All three of them watched as Eric walked up to them, his head cast down. “Hey Eric, you okay?” Dark asked, looking at him in concern.

“I-I’m okay,” Eric whispered, clutching his handkerchief tightly. “I-Is Oliver here?”

“Yes, he’s in the kitchen with, Anti, Yan, and Bing,” Dark answered, watching as Randal walked next to Eric. “You both can find them there.”

“Thank you, father.” He whispered as he and Randal walked in, leaving the three alone on the porch.

The three egos watched as the teens walked into the house before turning to see Ed and stressed out Derek walk up. “I take it that the filming didn’t go well?” Dark questioned, looking at the two.

“He stumbled on his lines and locked up.” Derek sighed. “He then ran off the stage.”  
“Poor boy had a panic attack.” Ed finished watching as they all frowned in understanding. “Randal had to calm him down.”

“Oh poor boy,” Wilford whispered, looking at the front door that Eric walked into with Randal. “Better go cheer him up.” Wilford smiled, patting Dark’s back before heading into the manor.

“I hope you weren’t too harsh to the boy, Mr. Derekson,” Dark said, turning to Derek.

“I wasn’t trying to be I… I just understand why he’s so anxious, can someone really be that anxious?” Derek questioned, looking at the others.

“Lots of people can be. I, in fact, seen people who are worse than he.” Dark answered, before looking at his watch. “Just give the boy some time to calm down. And remember you have a therapy session with Dr. Plier at three today, so be ready for that.”

“Yes sir, but I’m gonna get something to eat beforehand,” Derek whispered before turning to Ed, taking his hand into his own. “Care to join me?”

“I’d love to darling.” Ed smiled, both walking inside the manor, leaving Marvin and Dark alone.

Marvin watched as they both walked in before turning to Dark who only frowned. He looked at him for a moment before he spoke. “You okay, Dark?”

“I just wish he wasn’t so hard on the boy sometimes,” Dark whispered, rubbing his face. “He’s trying his best.”

“Well, Derek’s getting a little better at it.” Marvin shrugged. “I remember when I first met Derek… was a complete asshole to us… it seems like the therapy sessions are helping.”

“Yeah but he still has a long way to go.” Dark then fixed his suit, turning to the magician. “Let’s head in,” he said as they both walked into the manor.

Eric and Randal were sitting at the table, the anxious ego’s mood-lifting as Wilford began to tell jokes, making them all laugh. Oliver was sitting right next to Eric, holding him close checking his heartrate every second to see if it heightens at any time. Anti was sitting right across the two, sitting right next to Wilford, groaning every time the pink ego told a joke. While this was going on, Randal and Yan were sitting at the breakfast bar, both holding hands. After a minute of laughing at Wilford’s jokes, they all paused watching as Derek and Ed walked in, which caused Eric to frown. It wasn’t that fact that his father was in here, he loved his father. He was just embarrassed from what occurred at the Ego Inc, feeling like he let his father down yet again.

Derek walked past the egos heading for the fridge, not seeing Yan smile.

“Well hey old man!” she teased, causing Derek to grin.

“Well hey, shorty.” Derek joked, pulling out bologna and mustard to make a sandwich, before closing the fridge, heading over to the counter, looking right at Yan. “Little early for the insults huh?”

“It’s never too early when it comes to you, Oldie Locks.” She shrugged, causing Randal to smirk, turning to Derek who just rolled his eyes.

“Just because I have one grey streak doesn’t mean I’m old, you’re just deranged,” Derek argued, reaching for the bread.

“I am not deranged.” she laughed, looking at Derek like she was offended.

“Oh right sorry, I meant to say you’re psychopathic.” Derek chuckled as he pulled out some bread.

“Okay boomer,” she whispered, causing Randal to laugh out loud.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Randal. My future daughter-in-law is a funny one.” Derek said sarcastically as he finished making a sandwich, putting the things away, before taking a bite of his sandwich, leaning on the counter, Ed sitting right next to him.

“So what are your plans, Derek?” Wilford asked leaning on the table.

“I got a therapy session with Dr. Plier in a few,” Derek answered as he took another bite of his sandwich, feeling as Ed took his hand into his own.

“It’s that guy a quack?” Anti snickered before he yelped as Wilford hit him in the back of the head, causing him to glare at the pink ego, rubbing his head.

“Speaking of which what time is it?” Derek asked before looking at his watch. “Shit better head to his office.” He then turned to Ed giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you after the session.”

“Okay, darling.” Ed smiled watching as the salesman walked out.

“I’ll see ya guys later.” Derek sighed as he walked out of the kitchen.

They all waved him off, while Eric looked at the table with a sigh, a sad look in his eyes, causing Oliver to nudge his shoulder, he slowly looked up to see Oliver look at him with a warm smile. “You okay Eric?”

“I-I’m just upset that a messed up my lines again.” He whispered. “I just… get so anxious and scared I-I.” he just sighed as he rubbed his face.

“You know Whiskers can probably make a potion to help with that.” Anti offered, talking about Marvin, getting the ego’s attention. “He’s got a potion for everything, I’m sure he can throw something together.”

“You really th-think he could help?” Eric asked, looking at Anti with hope in his eyes.

“I don’t see why not. Just don’t tell him that I recommended him to ya. Don’t want him to think that I think highly of the magician.” Anti scoffed, beginning to sharpen his knife.

Derek was in a quiet office that was surrounded by bookshelves, and a desk, sitting on a couch, looking at the ground. “And he just… locked up, stuttering out his lines, before running off the stage,” Derek explained, looking up to see a Markiplier ego writing down in his little notebook. “It happens almost every single time.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you have severe anxiety.” Dr. Plier said as he leaned back, crossing his leg, looking right at Derek. “People with that disorder tend to lock up in uncomfortable situations. Their heart rate rises and will be sent into a panic attack.”

“But that’s what I don’t get!” Derek interrupted as he stood up, beginning to pace. “He was never like that when he was younger. I mean he was… shy but he never acted like he was afraid of his own shadow.”

“Well… you got to look at it through his perspective.” Dr. Plier began. “Now I know you don’t like me bringing this up, but… being in that bus crash with his brothers and being the only one to survive can be no- Is a traumatic experience for anyone… it can change a person. An experience like that can even make a very brave person become a nervous wreck…” Dr. Plier said before he paused, looking down with wide eyes. “That was a horrible example. I am so sorry-.”

“I get what you’re trying to say.” Derek sighed, interrupting him as he sat back down. resting his head on his hands. “I just don’t understand him sometimes… is it really that hard to get a few lines right or sticking up for himself?”

“To him, it’s the hardest thing in the world.” Dr. Plier answered, watching as Derek looked up at him. “He has all eyes on him, so many thoughts going through his mind all at once and he cracked under pressure.” He said, watching as Derek cast his eyes down, still uncertain. The doctor only sighed as he leaned back. “Look, when you get the chance. Just try and walk a mile in his shoes, and understand what he has to go through every day. You’re finally in a good place and bonding with your son, don’t let this ruin it okay?”

Derek looked at the ground for a moment, before nodding his head. “I’ll try doc.” He whispered, looking up at him.

“Good… now is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” Dr. Plier asked, ready to write in his notebook.

Later that evening at the Ego manor, Marvin was in his room, looking over a small statue that Illinois brought him for his adventures. It was a statue of a man holding up grapes in one hand, and a cup in the other. The adventurer wanted him to look it up and see if it had any magical properties to it. He tried to find any facts on it, but couldn’t find anything yet when he suddenly heard a knock on the door, causing him to jump. “Come in!” he said turning to the door to see Eric walk in, his head down out of nervousness. “Ah, hey Eric! what do ya need?”

“I-I was w-wondering if y-you could h-help me, if th-that’s okay,” he whispered as he walked in, closing the door behind him.  
“Sure, what do ya need help with?” Marvin asked as he stood up, fixing his purple cape and mask.

“I-I w-was hoping you h-had a spell or s-something th-that could help with m-my nervousness?” he questioned as he looked up at Marvin with hope in his eyes.

“Ah, I got just the thing.” Marvin smiled as he walked away from the desk, walking over to his potion book, flipping through some pages as Eric walked in, looking over at the objects on the table he was at, staring at them in awe.

“Th-These are c-cool,” Eric whispered, holding a tiny crystal, looking it over before setting it down, beginning to look at the other objects.

Marvin looked up at him with a grin, looking at the objects on the table as well. “Yeah, Illy brought them to me. He wants me to look them over and find out what they are, check for magic, and whatnot… they should be safe to hold, Illy turned out fine.” He chuckled, watching as Eric only grinned, looking down at a little teapot, holding it in his hands as he began to frown. The magician only frowned as he began to looked back at the book, grabbing some powders and a purple liquid. “You had a hard day didn’t ya?”

“Y-Yeah… I did.” Eric sighed as he set the teapot down, picking up what looked like sage. “I-I didn’t get enough sleep l-last night, I couldn’t get my j-job done, and… and I-I locked up during th-the shooting… now I-I think p-pops is m-mad at m-me.”

“Oh he’s not mad at you Eric,” Marvin reassured him, beginning to mix the powders into the purple liquid, watching as it turned orange, beginning to spin it in his hands. “I’m sure he was just stressed.”

“Y-Yeah and I’m half the r-reason why-why he’s stressed. He just doesn’t understand how hard it is f-for me.” He whispered as he sat the sage down, looking down with solemn in his eyes.

Marvin then walked up to the ego, looking at him with a frown, before holding out the orange bottle. “Here. Drink this before you start you’re filming and you should be as confident as Bim Trimmer.” He smiled watching as Eric took the bottle, quietly thanking him before looking down with a frown. Marvin looked at him with a frown before resting a hand on his shoulder. “Just give him time. He’s been improving so much and I’m sure he’ll understand eventually.”

“But when?” Eric questioned as he leaned on the table, looking down at the little statue, before setting the bottle down, holding the statue in his hands. “When is he gonna know how I feel, what I-I go through… I-.” Eric just sighed as he gripped the statue tightly. “I just wish that he understands what I go through every day.” He whispered, both not noticing the statue that began to glow as Eric sat it down, before the light traveled from the statue, heading out of the room through the keyhole of Marvin’s door, flying through the hall.

“Just give him time, Eric. He’ll come around. Hopefully, Dr. Plier will talk some sense into that thick skull of his huh?” He teased, causing Eric to smile as he grabbed a hold of the potion. “Uh don’t tell him I said that.”

“D-Don’t worry I w-won’t” Eric grinned, before looking down at the potion. “Th-Thank you for this and f-for listening.”

“Of course.” Marvin smiled, watching as Eric heads for the door. “You have a good night Eric.”

“You t-too,” Eric said as he walked out of his room, leaving Marvin alone to do his studies.

Derek was walking down the halls heading for him and Ed’s room, looking over his clipboard when something hit him right in the chest causing him to stumble back, gasping for air as a cold chill ran through him. He dropped his clipboard as he clutched his chest, breathing in and out, looking down at his chest, his heart pounding slightly. For a second he thought that he saw a light glowing on his chest before he blinked, shaking his head as he looked back down, seeing nothing. After sitting there for a second, he looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he sighed, reaching down to grab his clipboard before walking away.

Derek was now in his room, changing into his pajamas, buttoning on his nightshirt, but his heart would not stop pounding, fluttering every now and then. He felt like he wanted to panic, fearing it was heart attack since his arms and chest began to ache, but he has had a heart attack before, and that time felt worse than this.

‘What the hell is this then?’

Before he could think about it more he jumped upon hearing his door open, causing him to turn to see Ed walk in with his pajamas on, causing him to smile. “Hey.” he sighed as he stood up, walking over to the Ed, seeing that his hat was still on. “You wearing that to bed love?” he asked wrapping his arms around Ed’s neck.

Ed looked from him as he took his hat off, looking it over. “You want me to?” he questioned causing Derek to chuckle. The cowboy only grinned, as he leaned in, giving the salesman a kiss. He then pulled away, setting his hat on his desk. “How was the session darling?” Ed asked as he sat on his side of the bed, lifting the sheets up.

Derek sighed as he lifted the sheets upon his side. “He wants me to walk in Eric’s shoes… understand what he goes through everyday… I just don’t know how to do that.”

“Well, maybe try talking to the boy,” Ed suggested as he covered himself up. “Have a heart to heart with him… try to understand his emotions and what he feels.”

“You’re starting to sound like my therapist.” Derek sighed as he leaned back, beginning to remember the sad look in Eric’s eyes after his panic attack, causing him to frown. “… You don’t th-think I was too hard on him today do you?”

“I mean… you could have eased up on him a little.” Ed shrugged before he paused, seeing Derek looked at him with worry in his eyes. “B-But tomorrow’s a new day right?”

“Yeah… right,” Derek whispered, clutching his blanket tightly, his heart beginning to pound, before he paused, feeling as Ed took his hand into his own, causing him to turn to see Ed looking at him with a smile.

“Get some sleep tonight okay?” Ed asked before kissing his hand.

“O-Okay?” the salesman grinned, his face turning red as he began to turn to his side, feeling as Ed wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight darling… hmm love you,” Ed whispered as he began to drift off.

Derek smiled, about to say it back when a small voice began to speak.

He doesn't love you.

Derek shook his head, staring ahead in shock, his heart beginning to speed up as he held onto Ed’s arms. “L-Love you too,” he whispered, trying to drift off to sleep, his heart rate beginning to speed, unable to shake the look that Eric gave him from his mind.


End file.
